Y, ¿Si Fuera Ella?
by StreetsOfMisery
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento complicado... Un acto pasional y arrebatado y nos hace perder la cabeza y los sentidos mientras se piensa en esa persona... Y mientras la busco en el rostro de otra, me pregunto si esa es ella... Digimon 01 MATURE One Shot MxM


_Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo este one-shot protagonizado por Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa de Digimon 01. Como ya había mencionado por ahí, __**jamás**__ superaré el hecho de que Sora y Matt hayan terminado juntos… ¡Si Sora era de Tai! Así que de algún modo u otro, desahogo mi trauma infantil en esta historia de un solo capítulo._

_Sin embargo, debo advertirles que este capítulo está clasificado R por una razón… Y es que contiene una escena para adultos =) No creo que entre en la categoría de 'Lemon'… Quizá Lime… Aunque he tratado de dejar los detalles fuertes a la imaginación de cada uno, no tan explícitos. Aun así, el fic __**si **__trata este tema así que aconsejo NO leer si no se sabe lo suficiente del tema o si no se está listo o es de su total comprensión._

_También me gustaría comentar que este fic está inspirado en la canción de Alejandro Sanz llamada 'Y, ¿Si Fuera Ella?' con un pequeño cambio/twist. Fragmentos de la letra son ocupados como separación e introducción._

_Bueno, sin más, los dejo para que disfruten. Muchas gracias por leer y espero oír sus comentarios luego._

'_Y, ¿Si Fuera Ella?' ( C ) Alejandro Sanz. __Digimon Adventures 01 ( C ) Toei Animation. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños. _

_NOTA 17082010. Cambie el 'Zora' por 'Sora' *risa maniática* Podría jurar que se escribia con Z. ¡Perdonen!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ella, se desliza y me atropella…**_

_**Y, aunque a veces no me importe, sé que el día que la pierda **__**volveré a sufrir por ella...**_

_**Ella, que aparece y que se esconde;**__**  
**__**que se marcha y que se queda;**__**  
**__**que es pregunta y es respuesta;**__**  
**__**que es mi oscuridad y mi estrella…**_

* * *

"¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero?"

Movió su rostro hacia un lado, acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los míos, su cálido aliento entrando por mi boca semiabierta. Para esos momentos, yo ya estaba _intoxicado._

"¿Qué es… qué es lo que quieres?" Pregunté con dificultad, mi mente trabajando solo a medias. Mis sentidos respondían a ella; a sus manos sobre mi pecho, a su cuerpo peligrosamente cerca del mío, su calidez radiante, mis manos sosteniéndola por los codos, sus ojos que me hechizaban, su aroma.

Mi alma estaba a su disposición… Enredada en su mano.

Sonrió coqueta. Dejó que sus labios tocaran los míos solo un poco, en un roce mínimo; roce que encendió hasta la última de mis células y puso alerta todos mis instintos. Yo la deseaba; la deseaba con locura. Lo supe en ese instante: Yo daría cualquier cosa por esa niña, esa mujer, esa muchachilla que había crecido conmigo, a la que vi convertirse en una mujer hermosa, seductora, perfecta.

Apagué mi conciencia en esos momentos; aquella conciencia que me gritaba que todo estaba mal. Yo había huido a aquella situación todo el verano. No quería sucumbir a mi piel que gritaba y clamaba por el contacto con ella. Apagué aquella voz que me repetía que sería _mi _corazón el lastimado luego de esa noche. Apagué mi razón, mi cordura. Lo apagué todo. Hasta eso estaba dispuesto a dar con tal de tenerla una vez.

En algún momento yo sucumbí antes sus encantos. Fui un experto en ignorar su sonrisa en ocasiones anteriores, pero no en ese verano. Desde que la vi caminando en el pasillo del aeropuerto, gloriosa con un vestido de manta blanca, jalando la maleta con una mano y saludándonos con la otra, supe que ella sería mi perdición… Y que no había modo en esta tierra, en el cielo o infierno para escapar esta vez.

Lo demás habían sido todos intentos de despistar a mi corazón. Cuando era pequeño de algún modo lo supe, pero no lo entendí. Siempre me pregunté que buscaba en los ojos de todas las que habían pasado en mi vida; por qué la calidez de sus cuerpos no calaba en mí. Pero en el momento en que me abrazó, en medio de todos los viajeros del aeropuerto, conocí el calor nunca antes sentido. Y cuando se quitó las gafas oscuras para mirarme, finalmente encontré el brillo que siempre anduve buscando.

Con un último jadeo me abalancé sobre ella, cogiendo sus labios en un beso arrebatado. Mis dedos temblaron placenteramente cuando un gemido abandonó sus labios. La tomé por la cintura y la topé a mí hasta que sentí que nos estábamos volviendo uno solo. Una sacudida placentera me recorrió arriba y abajo cuando sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y tomando mis cabellos con fuerza.

La quería… La quería demasiado… Y la deseaba con la misma intensidad.

Ella respondía a mi beso con el mismo deseo, con la misma intensidad que yo. Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior, degustándolo antes de sentir como su boca se abría para dar paso a mi lengua desesperada por visitar y degustar cada espacio de su boca en un juego peligroso con la suya. Apreté sus caderas mientras me perdía en su exquisito sabor. Ya no podía aguantarlo. Me estaba volviendo _loco, _completamente _ebrio _de ella, de todo lo que tenía que ver con ella: Desde el primero de sus cabellos, pasando por sus manos que apretaban mis hombros y jugaban con mis cabellos, hasta sus pies.

Me separé de ella, respirando fuertemente y buscando aire desesperadamente, pero no dejé que la distancia fuera tal para dejar de sentir su calidez. Abrí los ojos solo para encontrar los de ella aun cerrados mientras se recuperaba, un rubor hermoso cubriendo sus mejillas. Levanté mi mano para pasar un dedo sobre su mejilla hasta tomar su barbilla. Descendí para plantar un beso pequeño y tierno sobre sus labios. Ella era perfecta. Eso era lo único que podía pensar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y me miró. Sus ojos claros brillaban mientras me devolvía la mirada. Y por primera vez sentí que no estaban viendo simplemente lo exterior, lo aparente… Sino mi interior, mi alma, mi corazón. Ella estaba descifrando el mensaje detrás de los descontrolados latidos de mi corazón, detrás de mi mente que corría a velocidades nunca antes alcanzadas, detrás de la luz especial de mis ojos que nada tenía que ver con las luces multicolores del club, detrás de mi sonrisa sincera, realmente feliz.

Ella me sonrió entonces, y esa sonrisa hizo que mi corazón se volcara en medio de la carrera que llevaba. De nada servía negarlo: Yo estaba _loco _por aquella pequeña que, dentro de las imperfecciones que tanto había intentado pensar molestas, era perfecta para mí. Estaba enamorado de _ella, _quien regresaría pronto a su hogar al otro lado del mundo, pero por quien estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi corazón y mi sanidad por completo. Ya no lo podía seguir ocultando.

"Mimi…" Susurré, de nuevo acariciando su mejilla amorosamente. Al sentir el contacto con mi mano, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo con una luz que concluí necesaria para vivir. Ella era soberbia, llorona, celosa, caprichosa e infantil… Pero todo eso estaba bien si era conmigo.

La necesitaba a mi lado. Antes, ahora y para siempre.

Ella apartó cabellos rebeldes que caían sobre mis ojos. Aparentemente, algo que encontró en ellos la sorprendió, pues sus labios abandonaron la sonrisa que me cautivaba y se partieron por la sorpresa. Luego de unos segundos de apreciación, me sonrío tiernamente y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro, abrazando mis hombros con sus brazos.

La rodeé con mis brazos por la cadera e inconscientemente empezamos a movernos suavemente al compás de la música lenta que sonaba al fondo. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de ella y respiré el dulce aroma de su cabello. Así quería permanecer, siempre…

Se separó de mí lo suficiente para verme a los ojos. "Vámonos de aquí, ¿Sí? A un lugar tranquilo…"

Asentí. "Claro. Les diré a los demás que ya nos vamos. Espérame en la entrada, por favor".

Me sonrió ampliamente y luego me dejo ir, avanzando hacia la entrada. Me quedé viéndola hasta que desapareció en medio de los cuerpos danzantes de las demás personas del club. Me volví u avancé rápidamente hacia nuestra mesa, donde los demás me esperaban con una mirada curiosa y seguramente miles de preguntas. Sin lugar a dudas, ellos habían sido testigos de lo que acababa de pasar.

"Matt…" Empezó Tai, pero yo lo paré negando con mi cabeza y levantando mi mano.

"No tengo tiempo para interrogatorios. Sólo vengo a decirles que nos vamos. Ya habrá tiempo para respuestas después".

Dicho esto, de la manera más seria que pude, me volví de las miradas sorprendidas de mis amigos y emprendí mi camino hacia la entrada, donde me esperaba _ella._

"Matt, espera por favor".

Era Sora. Me detuve, pero no me volví para mirarla. Sabía que me diría. Sabía la expresión que encontraría… No quería saberlo, no quería aceptarlo… Al menos por esa noche, no quería saber nada.

"Matt…" Dijo de nuevo, y en su voz encontré una profunda tristeza.

"Ya lo sé, Sora…"

"¡No puedes, Matt! No podrás una vez más…"

Rechiné los dientes y mis manos se volvieron puños. Mi corazón no lo aguantaría, lo sabía muy bien.

"Matt… Por favor…" Rogó Sora mientras me tomaba una mano convertida en puño. "Ella… Mañana…"

Furioso, de un tirón me separé de ella. Me volví furibundo a verla, a pesar de que en mis ojos brillaban dos traviesas lágrimas. "¡Ya lo sé, Sora!" Grité sobre la música, y no me detuve a pesar de la mirada dolida y herida que me dedicó mi mejor amiga. "¡Sé que se va mañana! ¡Sé que si irá a primera hora mañana, en el primer vuelo! Pero _no _puedo, ¿Entiendes? Ella es mi vicio, mi adicción. Estoy dispuesto a dar todo… Mi sanidad, mi cordura, mi corazón, _todo… TODO _con tal de sentir aunque sea por unos segundos que me ama al igual que yo a ella y que se quedara para siempre a mi lado…"

Miré hacia el lado mientras me corazón se retorcía en mi pecho.

"Matt…" Susurró Sora, estirando una mano hacia mí.

Me volví antes de que pudiera alcanzarme. "No hay nada que me puedas decir ahora para persuadirme. Ya tomé mi decisión". Con eso dicho y sin mirar atrás, retomé mi camino hacia la entrada.

Sora suspiró profundamente, viendo la cabeza de su amigo que se alejaba y perdía en la multitud. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y volvió para ver a Tai observando en la misma dirección en donde su amigo había desaparecido.

"Déjalo" Dijo después de unos segundos. "Ya le diremos que es un completo estúpido mañana".

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ella, me peina el alma y me la enreda;**_

_**Va conmigo pero no sé donde va.**_

_**Mi rival, mi compañera, que está tan dentro de mi vida y, **__**a la vez, está tan fuera…**__**  
**__**Sé que volveré a perderme y **__**la encontraré de nuevo**__**  
**__**… Pero con otro rostro y otro**__**nombre diferente y otro cuerpo.**__**  
**__**Pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva;**__**  
**__**Nunca me responde si, al girar la rueda...**_

_**

* * *

**_

El camino de regreso a mi apartamento fue, entre otras cosas, placentero. Mientras él se esforzaba por manejar en línea recta y a la velocidad permitida, ella intentaba lo más que podía distraerlo con risillas y manos traviesas.

Le encantaba sentir su aliento cálido en su cuello mientras repartía besos aquí y allá; le encanta el sonido de su voz mientras susurraba frases tentadoras en su oído y luego lo besaba y mordía; le encantaba sentir sus dedos traviesos desabotonando su camisa negra de vestir y luego acariciando su pecho; le encantaba sentir sus labios besando los suyos mientras el luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos y fijos en la carretera.

Había sido un viaje de muerte, pero jamás había disfrutado tanto manejar… Y había disfrutado cada segundo, inclusive las bocinazos en reprimenda de los otros conductores.

Nos abalanzamos en el ascensor al momento en que las puertas se abrieron. La tomé por la cintura y ella me abrazó por el cuello. Tomé sus labios en un beso mientras ella reía suavemente. Se apresuró a responder mi beso mientras se pegaba a mí en maneras insinuantes.

Dejé que un gemido dejara mis labios mientras mordía su labio inferior. La sentía moviéndose junto a mí, empujando hasta que mi espalda se topó con la pared del ascensor. Sus labios dejaron los míos y empezaron a morder y besar mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, dejando que mi cabeza descansara en la pared. Al abrir los ojos, me fijé en la pequeña esfera en el techo de ascensor.

Sonreí misterioso mientras apretaba sus caderas con mis manos. Su cabeza se separó de mí y me miró con aquellos ojos hermosos que me quitaban el aliento. Sonreí ampliamente. "Al parecer estamos entreteniendo a alguien en estos momentos".

Mimi rió mientras veía de reojo a la cámara seguramente dentro de la esfera negra. Luego, volvió su mirada hacia mí con un brillo travieso en sus ojos y una sonrisa perversa. Se pegó a mí de nuevo y ser alzó lo suficiente para susurrar en mi oído. "Entonces démosle a ese alguien algo de qué hablar".

Antes de poder digerir por completo el significado de sus palabras sus labios atraparon a los míos en un beso arrollador, fuerte, salvaje. Dejé ir un grito apagado mientras la apretaba a mí y respondía el beso con esa o más intensidad. Ella abrió la boca y sin perder tiempo nuestras lenguas se juntaron en un baile desenfrenado, alocado, terriblemente sensual.

Un gemido dejó sus labios al momento en que separó una de sus piernas y la alzó para juntarse inclusive más a mí, en maneras más íntimas y provocativas. Solté una de las manos que la sostenía por la cintura y tomé su rodilla desnuda, moviendo luego mi mano arriba y abajo su muslo, firme y suave.

Apreté fuertemente su muslo y luego lo jalé hacía mí, queriendo sentir hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo presionado firmemente en mí. Me tomó toda mi cordura no hundir mi mano bajo el dobladillo de la corta falda que ahora la cubría la parte superior de sus piernas. Las yemas de mis dedos ardían al masajear y apretar la piel bajo a ellas, así que me tuve que conformar con jugar con el dobladillo de dicha falda por el miedo de perder el control ahí mismo. Ella me volvía totalmente maniático, loco y desenfrenado. Mis sentidos estaban alocados y fijos en ella: En su respiración frenética, en sus manos que se enredaba en mi cabello, en sus labios que devoraban a los míos, en la respiración frenética de ella y la mía propia.

Más pronto de lo esperado, el timbre sonó dentro del reducido espacio del ascensor. Sentí una suave brisa que se sintió fría al acariciar mi piel, y hasta en ese momento me di cuenta que la temperatura dentro había subido unos cuantos grados luego de que nos subimos y a lo largo del corto trayecto hasta el séptimo piso.

Con una sonrisa, me separé de ella de golpe. Sin dejar espacio para nada más, tome su mano y me dirigí fuera de las puertas. No podíamos malgastar ni un solo segundo.

Paré cuando sentí que Mimi no se movía detrás de mí. Volví a verla con un gesto tanto me molestia como de impaciencia. Teníamos que llegar a mi apartamento, _ya. _Mimí me veía con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se volvió unos pasos y volvió su rostro hacia la esfera negra. Guiñó el ojo, hizo el gesto de 'amor y paz' con su mano, y al salir dejó volar un beso hacía la persona detrás de pantalla que refleja las imágenes de la cámara quien sabe dónde.

Reí y volví a jalar de su mano, finalmente emprendiendo juntos el viaje a la noche que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ella, se hace fría y se hace eterna…**_

_**Un suspiro en la tormenta, **__**a la que tantas veces le cambió la voz.**__**  
**__**Gente que va y que viene y, siempre es**__**ella, que me miente y me lo niega…**__**  
**__**… Que me olvida y me recuerda.**__**  
**__**Pero, si mi boca se equivoca,**__** y **__**al llamarla nombro a otra,**__**  
**__**a veces siente compasión por este loco…**__**  
**__**Ciego y loco corazón.**_

_**

* * *

**_

La noche transcurrió en un frenesí. Todo fue una locura… Una locura pasional, sensual, caliente. Me tomé el tiempo para llenarla de pies a cabezas, recorrer cada centímetro de su tersa y delicada piel, besar y acariciar su cuerpo entero, contemplarla… Y me deleité millones de veces al oír su respiración descontrolada, sus latidos precipitados, su voz llamándome en suspiros.

Después de aquella noche, nada ni nadie sería lo mismo.

Me quedé fascinado al ver la determinación brillando traviesamente en sus ojos cuando me coloqué sobre ella, ya incapaz de contenerme de hacerla _mía_ por más tiempo. Removí los cabellos que habían caído sobre su rostro y luego acaricie su mejilla, sonriéndole para asegurarle de que todo saldría bien.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo bajó lo suficiente para tomar mis labios en un beso tierno, delicado, nada parecido a los que habíamos compartido anteriormente en esa noche. En medio de aquel beso tierno la hice mía, una y otra vez, disfrutando de sus gritos apagados, de sus suspiros, de mi nombre en susurros. Jamás podría describir el sentimiento de complemento que experimenté. Todo mi cuerpo parecía sincronizado en los movimientos eróticos que compartíamos y, al mismo tiempo, parecía dominado por la ola de placer que sacudía violentamente mis entrañas y mi ser entero, ganando intensidad por cada segundo que pasaba.

Nos llevé a los dos a un éxtasis total, exquisito. Gasté hasta las últimas de mis energías, pues aunque sabía que esa noche pasaría a la posteridad, quería estar seguro de que fuera completamente perfecta, satisfactoria, completa… Y quería gastarme todo en ella, despilfarrarme en su interior, dejando hasta mi último aliento, pues no quería que existiera un anhelo entre su cuerpo y el mío. La llevé a la locura y encontré mi propio éxtasis en su mirada perdida, lujuriosa, en la delgada capa de sudor sobre su piel blanca, en sus manos traviesas, en sus suspiros, en sus pechos que cabían perfectos en las palmas de mis manos, su cabello suelto y desparramado en la almohada…

Un sonido gutural dejó mi garganta cuando me sentí cerca del final y, por la intensidad y frecuencia de sus grititos, intuí que el de ella también. Aumenté el ritmo y la intensidad, llevándonos al borde, queriendo disfrutar el pasmo de nuestro éxtasis simultáneo. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras hundía sus uñas en mis hombros, pero en aquel momento hasta ese dolor me pareció placentero, y luego mordió su labio para evitar gritar seguramente mi nombre. Sonreí satisfecho y bajé mis caderas para tomarla profunda y fuertemente.

"Grita, Mimi…" Jadeé, mirándola intensamente. "Grita mi nombre".

Volvió sus ojos vidriosos y semiabiertos hacia mí, dedicándome la mirada perdida e hipnotizada que descubrí amar y anhelar fuertemente. Apreté más y me sacudí violentamente dentro de ella, logrando arrancar mi nombre de sus labios una y otra vez en arrobos.

Y al fin llegó.

Me sacudí violentamente en la cúspide de mi placer… En la cúspide de todo el placer que había conocido en mi vida. Dejé ir mi alma en su interior, entregándosela completa, queriendo pertenecer a nadie más pero a ella. Nuestros nombres se mezclaron en suspiros mientras ella también colapsaba. Ambos respirábamos fuertemente cuando mis movimientos pararon por completo y descansé mi frente sobre la de ella, completamente exhausto. Sabía que había entre nosotros algo más que el enorme placer físico que acabábamos de sentir; algo que inclusive lo había intensificado enormemente, dejando tan arriba de las menores e incomparables experiencias anteriores.

La piel de mi espalda se erizó al sentir como su mano se paseaba, y me agradó sentir que era un cosquilleo placentero. Me desplomé a su lado pero inmediatamente la tomé en brazos, necesitando enormemente sentirla cerca. Se acomodó sobre mi pecho y suspiró feliz. Yo sonreí con mis ojos cerrados, aun bobo y maravillado por el sentimiento que en esos momentos, parecía salir de cada uno de mis poros.

"Eso fue… Eso fue…"

Reí. Exactamente, _sin palabras._

Riendo apenada, Mimi levantó la cabeza y se acercó a mí para plantar un dulce beso en mis labios. La apreté por la cintura y la retuve cuando ella pensaba parar y continué nuestro beso, no intensificándolo, sino disfrutando su dulce sabor en mí.

No podía creerlo. Aquella pequeña a la que había deseado por años al _fin_ era mía, solamente mía. No había otro camino ni otro modo. La quería _toda _para mí: A la testaruda, infantil, chillona y rebelde niña que había conocido desde hace años; a la cuidadosa, atenta y alegre señorita a la que creció; a la arrebatada, sensual y atractiva mujer que me volvía completamente _loco. _Volvió a recostarse sobre mi pecho y yo cerré los ojos, divinamente exhausto.

El cansancio me tomó por completo, sin darme tiempo de razonar lo que pareció ser un 'Te Amo' susurrado en mi oído.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mi rival, mi compañera… Esa es ella.**__**  
**__**Pero me cuesta, cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca.**__**  
**__**Y la perderé de nuevo y otra vez preguntaré mientras se va y no habrá respuesta.**__**  
**__**Y, si esa que se aleja...**__**  
**__**… La que estoy perdiendo...**_

* * *

Solo su aroma quedaba sobre las sábanas la mañana siguiente.

Pero, ¿De qué podía sorprenderme? Yo sabía que eso pasaría. Ya había anticipado el dolor que en ese momento torturaba a mi corazón y a mi alma entera y, a pesar de que el deleite de la noche anterior permanecía latente inclusive en las puntas de mis dedos, ahora todo pintaba negro… Todo pintaba a su partida. Y aunque anticipe todo eso, todo aquel sentimiento de despecho y soledad, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en la noche anterior, y evitar el sentimiento de tristeza que me embargaba.

Si yo sabía que iba directo al choque de mi corazón… ¿Por qué podía oír dentro de mí aquel eco doloroso cuando se caía cada pedazo de mi corazón hecho pedazos? Si yo ya sabía que la soledad sería mi única compañía en la mañana, ¿Por qué no podía deshacerme de mi piel el sentimiento de la suya? Y si ahora solo un desconsuelo gigante se apoderaba de mí, ¿Por qué oía su dulce voz susurrando un 'Te Amo'? ¿Qué tipo de jugarreta cruel era?

¿O es que ella podría amarme como yo a ella? ¿Importaba acaso?

¿Por qué… Por qué tenía que ser ella? Ella, la ironía en carne propia… Y en carne que era motivo del más descorazonado delirio. Ella, tan cerca pero tan inalcanzable… Ella, tan lejos y tan mía. Y aun así tenía que aceptar que la amaba… Que la amaba con locura. Que mi corazón y cuerpo sabían que ella era la única. Nadie había despertado aquellos sentimientos en mí nunca, y seguramente nadie lo haría… Nadie si no era ella. No importaba que ella no me amase como yo la amaba a ella. La volvería loca, como ella me había vuelto a mí, y la haría que me amara. Le transmitiría la adoración que sentía por ella en caricias, en besos, en miradas y en detalles hasta que estuviera ebria del mismo sentimiento pero hacia mí. Haría que aquel 'Te Amo' que sonaba sin parar en mi cabeza en aquellos momentos dejara sus labios una y otra vez cuando estuviéramos juntos. Ella, irremplazable, única… La única que yo quería.

Y por ello sabía que volvería a buscarla en el cuerpo y rostro de otras, pero que luego de momentos de exquisita locura me quedaría vacío y desconsolado, pues de nuevo me encontraría sin ella. Sabía que pasaría mis días buscándola en la calle, pero jamás encontraría su rostro. Y probaría a una tras otra cada noche en un afán de embeberme de su néctar, y solo quedaría más sediento.

Reí sarcástico. A la niña a la que nunca pensé dos veces, era por la que actualmente _moría._

Y guardaría mi corazón de nuevo. Escondería mi delirio de nuevo, apaciguando mi sed cada noche, mientras esperaba… Espera su regreso. Aguantaría los reproches de mis amigos, de mis amantes, las noches de soledad…Todo, con tal de verla de nuevo, de tenerla de nuevo. Y esa vez me aseguraría de guardarla a mi lado para siempre. Mientras tanto, vería su tierno rostro en todas… En todas y cada una hasta que llegara ella de nuevo. No sabía cuánto tendría que esperar… ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años, quizá? No importaba, yo la buscaría y la esperaría, preguntándome si aquel fragmento de su aroma en la calle… Si aquel calor inigualable en un roce casi imperceptible… Si aquel mechón castaño… Si esa tez perfectamente blanca… Quizá… Posiblemente….

Sí, tonto y esperanzado no dejaría pasar ni un solo detalle, preguntándome si fuera ella…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Y, si esa que se aleja...**__**La que estoy perdiendo...**_

_**Y, ¿Si esa era?**__**  
**__**… Y, ¿Si Fuera ella?**_

_**

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer! Dejen un Review =)!**_


End file.
